


Paperman

by durararawr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paperman (2012) Fusion, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Paperman, Paperman AU, klance, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durararawr/pseuds/durararawr
Summary: Lance, who works at Shiro's company, is heading to work by train when he encounters a boy when heading to work. When he sees him again, he just has to meet him again.This is a Paperman AU for Klance, but I also added my own additions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they might be out of character, as I am horrible at interpreting them.  
> I rewatched the Paperman short film and I just thought that it would fit Klance fine!  
> ^^with just some changes and stuff to make them fit perfectly  
> For once, I am actually writing a fanfic after two years and got inspiration, so I hope this comes out well!  
> In advance, please comment any incorrect grammar and punctuation. It's really appreciated!  
> I have made some changes in hopes it'll become more realistic in some way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Another normal day in Altea City with the people going to work and kids going to school; nothing that would excite Lance McClain today. "Wow, time does fly by so fast." He told himself, holding a paper on his hand as he stared out in the open waiting for his train to arrive.

It's another busy day for Lance, and he can no longer have fun like he did in high school. At least he was able to get a job, or else he would have been broke by now. The train station wasn't so crowded today, with only around 3-5 people waiting elsewhere.

He sighed dreadfully, wishing he could go back to the days where all he worried about was what kind of shirt he would wear when he hung out with Hunk and the others.

Hunk must be very successful now, since he actually started making a great business for food (and occasionally, he builds tech stuff in his free time.) Pidge is living the life; she's a famous mechanic and is inventing all kinds of stuff, but she chose to discover about space instead. And Shiro is running a big company, he is living the rich life.

But Lance, he is just working under Shiro. In reality, no other company accepted Lance except Shiro, but Lance thinks he only got accepted out of pity. _"Where did I go wrong?"_ He let out another sigh, shaking his head. Those thoughts were pushed back behind his mind, and focused his attention back to waiting.

 A train passed by which skipped a stop; it was probably an express train. None of his business. The speed of the train made every little thing around it fly away, but the wind just made Lance's hair wave around.

"I should cut my hair soon." He brushed off the hair that blocked his face, and noticed how long his hair is now. As the train passed by, a paper was flying around. I guess the wind was too strong.

The paper flew around, until it gently hit flat on Lance's arm. _"Huh?"_ He looked down on his arm, seeing the paper that stayed on his arm before it flew away again. Another breeze came in, but not as strong as the train. It was like a person was running in front of him, and was trying to get the paper.

He was right. A boy that was probably an inch lower than him with black hair of a medium length passed by, and was wearing a regular suit. Lance stepped back a little, and gave way to the boy chasing the paper. He watched as the the boy caught the paper, and walked to the same place he waited. His hands tucked the paper back in the folder and stood there, and made no contact.

Just as another train came in full speed, one of Lance's papers went out and flew. It didn't fly away, moreover it flew to the boy's face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lance got his paper off the boy's face, surprised that it flew off. When he took off the paper, he got a good view of his appearance.

Thick eyebrows, blue-grey eyes, and a mullet. Mullets are disgusting, but apparently this boy is winging that look.

In fact, Lance actually finds him quite cute and would probably not mind going out with him- _"You just met him, Lance! Why are you thinking that?!"_ Lance shook his head, removing those thoughts out of his head.

The boy glanced at Lance, then at the paper which made his eyes widened and blushed out of embarrassment. Lance noticed his expression, so he lifted the paper to glance at the paper to see a natural pink lipstick stain. It made him grin and laugh, then glanced at the boy.

"You wear lipstick?" He laughed, which made him more embarrassed. "It's lip balm, and the only one I saw had a tint!" He groaned, crossing his arms. For once, Lance was actually able to feel alive again. It was like his high school days when he teased his friends and annoyed them, but he can rarely do that now with all the adult stuff piling up.

"It's Lance McClain, by the way." His eyes smiled like his grin, and had such a cute and genuinely happy expression. He held out his hand, expecting a handshake.

"Keith Kogane." The boy answered, then glanced at his tan hand. He shook his hand and locked gazes, and Keith got a good glimpse of the stranger whose paper flew at his face.

Brown hair, tan skin, dark blue eyes, and a sharp chin. Not going to lie or anything, but Keith finds this "Lance" dude pretty attractive than a regular person. If he could, he might want to try hanging with him more, but he barely knows him. He kicked away the thought and faced him again, only to realize he was intensely gazing at Lance.

At first, Lance's face was pretty flustered, then a smirk appeared. "Were you adoring my gorgeous looks?" He questioned teasingly, but with a cocky tone. Keith regrets those good thoughts about him and his looks. "I was just thinking of how ugly you were." He replied as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Sure, mullet." Lance retorted, and did the same thing.

After a few seconds, Lance smiled and laughed a little. "Haven't felt alive in a while." His senses came back and realized he said that out loud, and is now the embarrassed one here. Those were supposed to be his thoughts, and not something that shouldn't be blurted out in the open. "Ignore what I said!" Lance shrieked, his eyes in wide shock, and tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

Keith was confused, as to what he meant by "feeling alive." But even if he was confused, he noticed how much Lance's laugh was actually pleasing to his ears. But other than his laugh, there was nothing to admire. Well, that's what Keith is trying to make himself think.

Then the train arrived, it still wasn't Lance's train. Keith glanced at the train and checks the time; it's his train. "Well, I guess I'm going now." He said as he walked in the train. Lance smiled and waved. "Adiós, Keithiós." He chuckled at that nickname he gave him, seeing him get out of sight.

Their eyes were locked together unconsciously, like they were lost in each others eyes. None of them noticed it, but they kind of had a little life back in them after encountering each other. Both of them realized one thing.

**They won't be able to contact each other again.**

"Did I seriously not ask his number?! Lance, this was your worst mistake ever!" His eyes widen at the realization, and internally screams inside. "You NEVER forget that, but out of all times, you forget NOW!"

This was an regretful moment for Lance "The Tailor" McClain, for he has fallen. "Well, I guess the next train is mine." He sighed as he checked the time and waited. _"Thanks, Keith. At least I was able to feel some emotions again."_

* * *

The rays of sun fell on his window, and used it as his light source to continue his work. The office is pretty dark, so it was good that he chose a window area. Not only that, but he has a breathtaking view of the street and the buildings. He usually stares and spaces off when he needs a break from all this adult stuff, and just goes through memories when he was still a high school student who just had fun.

His thoughts were interrupted when a huge stack of papers were dumped in front of him. He looked up to see his associate there, and was glaring at him. "Stop spacing off and do you work." He spout out grumpily, and walked off.

That coworker seemed to hate him a lot, since Lance gets special treatment from Shiro, but that coworker is the only one who thinks that. Lance gets equal pain and suffering like everyone else, but Shiro is just closer with Lance since they were friends since high school.

Lance huffed a sigh, and pushed away the big pile. For a moment, he just kept staring at the paper with the kiss mark. His head then rested on his hand and stared at the other building; he was just checking out other people going on with their lives. One floor under him in the other building, he noticed an office man come in with a boy with a very familiar mullet.

**Lance knew.**

_"Keith?"_ He recognizes that mullet anywhere. Well, he only knows one person with a mullet, moreover with  _that_ kind of mullet. Not only that, it fits them well; a normal person can't wing it.

He needed to catch his attention, but he didn't know how. Plan A, open the window and wave your arms around. It was his worst attempt, but he tried. The only attention he got from attempting to get Keith's attention was his coworker (that hates him) telling him to quit his job if he continues acting like a child.

Lance crossed his arms and sat back down; he was not proud of his attempt. _"How do you get his attention?"_ His eyes looked around his table for any possible way for a Plan B to happen, and tried to activate his creative mind to come up with any idea at all. His eyes landed on the stack of papers, and his childish mind awakened.

**Paper airplanes.**

It was the perfect way to try to get Keith's attention. The window is open, and the distance between the two buildings are not that far. With enough strength, one of the airplanes he throws can reach Keith's side of the building and get his attention.

Lance's eyes are filled with determination; it was his only chance of meeting Keith once again. He doesn't know why he wants to meet him again, but he does. There's this weird feeling in his heart that he likes, but he thinks it's just a feeling of happiness. ~~It's not love or anything like that, I mean, they just met.~~

**And now, Plan B has started.**

He started folding paper airplanes, and threw each one at the window. Every attempt has failed, though. Some did not have an enough "push", some had too much "push", others were ruined by other causes. One flew to another person, another got hit by a bunch of birds, another fell in the trash can that was in the room. All his attempts have failed, but he had one paper left. But the problem is that it was the paper that made Keith and Lance meet, he can't give it up and make another bad attempt

Apparently, he has gotten the attention of his associates around him, and they were giving him weird looks, but he didn't care. He just needed one more paper, and wish for the best. With one deep breath, he folded the last paper airplane. He murmured a prayer in Spanish, until the wind blew it away. It hasn't even been thrown, and his last attempt was gone.

His eyes shot up to see the office man and Keith leave the room; it was too late.

Lance sighed in frustration; he needed to see him again. There is a feeling deep down that he wanted to see him again, because Keith gives him that warm and nice feeling when they were around each other. Lance knew he can't give up, because this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, and he is not giving it up. He got off the window to run out, but was blocked off by his grumpy coworker.

"You better not run out of here like doing some childish thing is more important." He slammed another stack of papers on his table, and walked back to his own table. Lance glared at the paperwork; he is not staying for this. His legs moved on its own and he bolted out the room, ignoring his coworker yelling at him.

He didn't care if Shiro had to fire him for his misbehavior; he never wanted to work out of pity anyway. Lance McClain, the boy who risked his own job, just wanted to see Keith again.

Even if they just met, Lance felt a bond between them. He hopes he wasn't the only one, or else all he did was in vain. Keith could already be gone, but Lance chose to continue moving forward. Lance chose to take that small chance of seeing him again, and believed in that small hope inside of him. He usually isn't like this nowadays, but somehow that encounter with Keith made him come back to life.

He had the guts to walk through a busy street just to get to the other side where the building Keith was in. His eyes shot around just to find that familiar mullet, but all he found was a mailbox in front of him. The paper airplane laid there, but constantly shook a little because of the wind.

The little hope Lance had is gone, and now he has probably lost his job. "Are you quiznaking kidding me?" He groaned so loud and threw the paper airplane away. His feet were stomping on the ground as he walked away; he had a horrible day and just wants to go home now.

·

The skies are still the same, and so is the weather. The wind is still strong, but Keith didn't mind. What disturbed Keith was that he didn't have the guts to ask for Lance's number. It sucks to be so mesmerized by a person's beauty that you forget to ask an important request. Keith was never the one to ask someone's number since he was never interested, but Lance had that vibe that really caught his attention. It felt pure and sweet, not like the other people he met.

It was like Lance had this familiar aura around him, and it felt wonderful. Even if Lance had a cocky personality and ticked him off a lot, he found that actually nice. In his normal life that didn't have much excitement anymore, Lance was able to add a little more excitement than anyone else.

Keith was actually struggling to find a job, but that meeting a while ago went well. He may never see Lance ever again, but at least he got accepted. His head shook and his thoughts were gone; he shouldn't be thinking too much. As he walked forward, his mind kept making images of Lance. He groaned and walked faster, but his steps slowly became stomping.

That stupid smirk, his stupid personality, his stupid dark blue eyes, his stupid hair, stupid Lance. Well, Keith failed trying to not think of Lance. He wants to see him again, but he won't ever see him. It sucks, but that's reality. "I'll just check out the CD store." That was his only distraction he can use, since he wasn't the type to just buy his music online. The store was closing soon, so it's best if he checks it out before they do.

* * *

 The streets were less crowded than a while ago, and the train station is empty this time. His eyes darted at the clock then to the rail, since he is waiting for the next train after this one. Lance plans on going home and plan out his future ahead of him, now that he's jobless.

His focus suddenly breaks when a paper airplane flies in front of him, then lands in front of his feet. _"What're you doing here?"_ He was about to pick it up, but it got blown away and into the train. _"Oh, come on!"_ He stomped in and was going to grab it, but the doors suddenly closed.

**He's in the wrong train.**

His eyes glared furiously at the paper airplane, and said a bunch of curse words in his head directed to the plane. _"QUIZNAK YOU! QUIZNAK YOUR COW!"_ His mind kept yelling at the plane, which was a lifeless piece of folded paper. There was nothing Lance can do now, except wait in this train and get off the next stop.

What a horrible day for Lance McClain.

No matter how ticked off he is, it won't benefit his situation.  _"I hate being an adult."_ Lance misses being a high school student, but time flew by too fast. All his thoughts came back in his head; he had to keep himself occupied to distract him from his anger.

Usually, jokes and his humor cheers him up, but that was when he was still a free boy whose only worry was his status. His mind started drifting off and stared off into space; he doesn't know when the train will arrive at the next stop, but it will.

·

When he exited the store, the strong wind hit him again. The weather may be sunny, but the breeze was stronger than a while ago. But sadly that wasn't the best distraction, Lance is still on his mind.  _"Why are you still on my mind?"_ It made Keith think deeply, trying to think of a reason why.

He usually knows why he feels like this right off the bat, but Lance was a different issue. It strained Keith so much; he can't get Lance off his mind.

His train of thoughts took a halt when a paper airplane flew in front of his face and landed in front of his face. It looked like a normal paper airplane, but there's a distinct feature in it.

**A natural pink-colored kiss mark.**

_"How did this get here?"_ He reached out his hand to grab it, but then it flew away.  _"Hey, come back here!"_ Keith won't let it get away; it could be his only chance to see Lance. It had to be a clue as to Lance's whereabouts.

He didn't have to go through traffic or run into people unlike how Lance experienced, Keith just needed to chase the paper airplane that followed the strong breeze.

As he chased it more, he ended up in the same train station he got off. He wondered why it  _coincidentally_ brought him to the train station, where he was supposed to go to after he checked out the store. Right now, he just needed to follow the paper airplane. That was his only option left if he wanted to have a little hope in seeing Lance again.

He had to walk up the stairs and into the platform, and somehow the strong current of air made the paper airplane fly inside. Keith didn't care if it was his train or not, he wasn't in a rush to get home anyway. He rushed in and chased the paper airplane, where it landed in the next room(?). Being a little bit exhausted, he sat down and rested.

His eyes glanced down on the paper airplane, then he looked at the kiss mark.  _"That tint was too much..."_ His eyebrows furrowed, but he had a tint of blush. He still felt embarrassed, but he was alone inside this room so it was fine.

The train suddenly shook, then came to a stop. Its doors opened, so I guess Keith is supposed to come out now. He stood up from his seat, and made his way out the door.

There didn't seem to be anyone around; it was just Keith and the paper airplane. "This was probably just a waste of time." But instantly took back his words when a person came out the other side who had a confused look on their face. One glance at the person, and Keith instantly knew who it was.

**Lance.**

**·**

One look around and Lance saw that familiar mullet. His eyes looked down on Keith's hands to see the airplane that he supposedly threw away. Lance was in shock, so was Keith.

Neither of them actually knew they would really see each other again, but thank God they still had some little hope in them left (Well, Lance lost hope but he got hope back.) Their eyes never left each other, and just maintained eye contact as they stepped a little closer. This day turned out great after all.

"So, can I get your number?" Lance was back to being cocky all over again. "Is that really what you were going to say to me?" But Keith found it cute. His attempts to be smooth and flirty are horrible, but cute and funny. "Uh, yeah." He grinned at him, then took out his phone. "Number?" Keith smiled, and took out his phone and gave it to Lance.

They gave back each other's phones. After that, they unconsciously gazed at each other's eyes. "U-uhm, wanna get some coffee?" Keith had to break the silence, or else things would have gotten awkward. "Sure." He smiled, and walked alongside Keith.

"The Tailor?"

"I'll explain along the way."

**Author's Note:**

> If someone actually wants to make fan art of this crossover, then that's awesome! I have no art talent so it would be nice if someone drew fan art of that crossover in mind.  
> If you actually want to draw fan art of this FANFIC, then please comment the link :,0 I would feel really happy that this fanfic has inspired you  
> ^^ofc no one would but *shrugs*  
> I would say that this is my worst fanfic I have ever written, but the first one I actually finished! Wow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this fanfic!


End file.
